Bright Blue Little Jasmine
by Reverie'sAngel1
Summary: This is my own version of death note, meaning that there's a character that's not related to it... in it. i've put a lot into this story and it's quite long so bare with me. i hope u like it


Chapter 1: Airi Kazuki and L (Lawliet)

Chapter 1: Confrontation

Kira, the "god" of our world, how strange to think that some being that none of us have ever met face-to-face before could be in complete control of all of us. Some of us support him, others are against, and then few are fighting against him. The one at the center of all of this, L, the greatest detective in the world, is in complete control of the Japanese Task Force. Could it be that he could one day end Kira's rule? I'd like to think so. Who am I you ask, well, the name's Airi Yagami, I'm a first year in college and am fifteen-years-old. I'm one of the top students along side the infamous Light Yagami, and I'm trying my hardest to get into the Japanese Task Force so that I can aid L in taking Kira in and putting him away forever, if even possible. My history isn't much seeing how I was an orphan at the age of four years. Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, took me in out of pity. But I didn't mind that fact. At least I was in the care of a family that cared, or at least that's what I'd like to think. Anyways, the fact that I am almost smarter than Light means that I could eventually work my way up to the task force and work with L.

"Airi, you coming to school or what?" I heard Light call from the other side of the door to my bedroom. The thing was, I was actually in the bathroom so he was knocking on my door for at least a minute and a half while I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and he turned to look at me.

"What's up Light? Aren't your deductive skills suppose to be amazing, or so I thought?" I said to him and he kept a calm face just like always.

"You know I hate when you say, 'Or so I thought', after every sentence. Its really annoying."

"You shouldn't care about what I do or say, or so I thought." I told him just to piss him off. We always did this, ever since we first met each other those some thirteen years ago, we were at each other's throat about who was smarter or calmer. Neither of us ever won, we were always tying. Truthfully, it got on my nerves that he always treated me like a little kid. "Oh, Light, can I ask you a favor?" I asked him and his calm face turned into a surprised one.

"You kidding me, this is new? What do you need?" He answered me and I lowered my head.

"Could you..."

I sat at my desk in calculus and I couldn't pay attention to the easy problem up on the board.

"What do you need?" He answered me and I lowered my head.

"Could you help me get into the task force?" I asked him and his eyes widened.

"Why do you need my help?" He asked me curiously. "Aren't you smart? Can't you get in by yourself?"

"Well, yeah, I could get in by myself, but Dad, he..." I paused and Light knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, Dad wouldn't dare let you in the task force, but if I can get L to..."

I looked up at Light in excitement. "That's it, convince L to let me in. You've met him and you've become allies, so it would be as easy as pie. And because Dad is under the command of L, I'd be able to get in anyways. Thanks Light." I said and I hugged my brother. "I love you." I suddenly said and Light pushed me away curiously.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he lightly tapped my forehead with his fist.

"Oh, you know that I'm just saying that cause you're gonna do something really good for me." I told him and he stood up straight.

"Listen Airi, I'll try to get L to allow you in the task force, but it's probably unlikely." He told me and my face went from happy to sad. "However, that doesn't mean that he won't let you in if you prove to him your reasoning skills, that's how I got in." Light assured me. I was always jealous of the fact that he was able to prove to L that he was as brilliant as he claimed to be.

"Okay, just try your best."

I sighed as the teacher told me to solve the calculus problem up on the board. I stood up and opened my eyes and took one glance at the problem.

"If you square the x by two then divide by pi, then you'll get the answer of infinity." I said in one breath. The students and the professor looked at me in shock that I was able to solve the question within seconds.

"That is correct Ms. Yagami. You my sit down now." The professor told me and then glanced over to my side. "Um... that is the incorrect sitting position Mr. Ryuga, and would you please put your shoes on." The professor said and I turned to look at Hideki Ryuga beside me. He didn't put his feet down or put his shoes on, it was kind of gross, but cute at the same time. He smiled at me and passed me a note. I took it and examined it before he nodded to me indicating that he wanted me to read it that second. I opened the note and in messy calligraphy was a single sentence.

_I am L._

It said and my eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be true, could it? Why would he just come out and say it just like that? It didn't make any sense to do something so dangerous and insane. This boy was purely insane and... Damn, I've already lost my cool, what else could go wrong? I turned back to him and he passed me another note. I went to reach for it until the professor slapped a ruler down on top of the desk.

"What's this?" he asked and read the note out loud. "Meet me after class in the courtyard. If you have enough time to pass notes to one another, you should spend time in detention after school." The professor told us and walked away, as the bell rang. I sighed as I walked up to Light.

"Nice." He told me and I grimaced at him.

"I so hate him right now."

"Who, Hideki?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, the professor, I can't believe he gave me detention, this is college for Christ's sake." I told Light and kept walking with him until I spotted L sitting weirdly on one of the benches. "Well, see ya later, I need to go talk to him." I said as I walked away from my brother. Then I stopped and looked back at him. I watched as he stood there and read his notes. I walked back over to him and hugged him again. "Thanks, I really owe ya one." I told him and he smiled at me as I walked back to L.

As I approached, L stood up a put his hand out for mine. "It's nice to finally meet you Airi Yagami-san. I'm surprised that you don't look like either Chief Yagami or Light. That beautiful silver hair of yours makes my eyes widen."

I blushed at that comment and replied, "Well, actually, I'm their adopted daughter, Soichiro and Sachiko's I mean. Um... you know why I wanted to meet with you, right?" I asked him and he smiled so cutely.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Now, let us be going." He said as he grasped my hand.

"But, what about detention?"

"Why would we want to go to something boring?" He asked me and I smiled as I shrugged and we left campus. As we walked to the café that he wanted to go to so badly, he kept on asking me questions as to how I came to be in Light's family.

"I was found on a rugged street in France and while the Yagami family were on vacation, actually, it was only Soichiro and Sachiko who went, well, anyways, they saw me sleeping there on the ground and they woke me up, said that they were going to take care of me, and they went to get my papers. After the adoption papers were signed, they got me a passport and we flew to Tokyo." I paused to look at him while we waited for the signal to walk across the street. "Then I met Light. Light was seven I was four." I added and we walked across the street. "I was called a child prodigy and was able to graduate high school at the age of fourteen. I've been in college for a year now."

"What's your relationship with Light, Yagami-san?" He asked me and I turned to him once again.

"What? Why would you ask such a thing?" I asked him and he just stared at me.

"Before I answer that, isn't there something on your mind that you want to ask me as well?" He indicated of me and I was surprised that he was able to vindicate that I wanted to ask him something.

"Well, actually, I want to know what you want to say first. My top priority is to just be able to justify my penetration with yours." (note: penetration is actually a synonym of intelligence)

"The truth is Yagami-san, I suspect that you may in fact be Kira. If you still want to ask me knowing that... go right ahead."

My eyes widened in astonishment. I was so bewildered by that accusation that I almost wanted to hit him. But that would lead him to suspect me even more wrongly than he already had, wouldn't it? I straightened my face and cleared my throat.

"I am shocked that you would think of me that way Ryuga-kun." I told him and his face didn't move an inch. "May I ask you why you have suspicions of my being Kira?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Well... when I say 'suspect', I'm actually talking about a factor of one percent. My true goal in this is so that I can reason with the fact that you are 100 not a) Kira and murderous and b) that your deduction skills are immense and useful within the Kira investigation." He explained to me and I caught on fast.

"Are you also suspecting my brother of being Kira as well?" I asked coldly. Even if Light and I got into many squabbles, we were always a team no matter what, so if Light went down, so did I, and I did not agree with that kind of interpretation.

"Yes, actually, that is the reason why I brought him under the investigation, however, his deduction skills are magnificent and very helpful with the case. I only hope that by achieving the goal of discovering if Light Yagami is Kira or not, I will be able to move on and be satisfied."

I wasn't very pleased with the way that L was acting towards this situation.

"You know, you are the very definition of insanity." I told him and walked into the café.

"By the way, would you like to ask your question now?" He asked me and I turned around and looked at him coldly.

L sat down in the booth across from me and set his knees against the table. "So, you want to join the task force, why?" He asked me and I closed my eyes and sighed.

"First, answer me this one question." I said and he nodded. I pointed at his knees and said, "Why do you sit like that? You're gonna make people stare at you." I started to giggle.

"True... I just can't sit any other way than this. If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by 40 percent." He told me and I looked down.

"I want to bring Kira to justice. What he does is wrong and unreasonable. It's time he was locked away for good." I told L. Every single part of that explanation was truthful.

"But there's also a personal reason to that isn't there?" He asked me and I was surprised that he knew.

I blushed and stared down at the table. "Y-Yeah, that's right. Light wasn't kidding, your astuteness is great, and you probably know all that there is to know about me, huh?" I said to him and he smiled.

"I only know what I need to know about you. So what is your other reason to want to join the task force?"

"Well, I believe that killing for any reason is wrong and I strongly stand by that one and only belief. And because of that, I'm angered because even thought my parents were killed by a criminal, Kira did not have to go and kill him. He was still a human being, and I was living just finely with the information of knowing of that criminal's existence. When I heard on the news that he had died along with other criminals, I was furious. It was extremely wrong, even if he did unforgivable crimes, I cannot live with a feeling of relief for his death. Kira needs to be brought to justice for this indignity." I told L with a strong and firm face on.

"Interesting, that was almost the exact same answer that Light gave me. I'm 2.1 that either of you could be Kira." He told me and my eyes widened.

"What are you implying, that I have the same qualities of Kira?!" I shouted to him in a whisper and he grimaced.

"Oh, I didn't mean to anger you, it's just that yes, your intelligence does match that of Kira. Same goes for Light. However, I have one more test to prove your significance to me." he told me and put three note cards on the table.

I covered them with my hands and looked back at him, he seemed stunned at my reaction. "Before I do your little test, I must tell you that I cannot believe that you are truly L." I said and his face didn't change.

"Why's that?"

"If I was L, I would reason that it's enough to have another person approach someone I suspect may be Kira and tell them that they're L. The real L needs to stay someplace safe at all times. Even when he's using the police, he needs to do that from out of view." I told him and he pressed his thumb against his lips.

" I see... you're right that anyone calling himself L puts himself in danger. And why would he come out into the open now, when he's never shown himself before...? It would be stupid for the real L to do such a thing..." He told me in response but for some reason, it ticked me off.

"Still, I can actually see how you could be L, Ryuga-kun."

"Meaning?" He inquired.

"Most people picture you to be an older person and not as scruffy as the way you dress. You know more detective-like. You're too out of character to be a convincing fake. So you must be real..."

"So why do you think that L chose me?"

"Since it's L we're talking about, I guess there's a good chance of that. When you start second-guessing and third-guessing like this, it's endless. I have to admit I'm getting pretty confused!" I told him and he uncovered my hand.

"These are three notes that prisoners wrote moments before their deaths." He told me and I examined them quickly.

"L do you know gods of death love apples? Or if you take a look at the back of these and put them in order by their numbers it would say, 'L do you know love apples? Gods of death. But it appears that there's a missing note, is there not?" I said to him and his eyes widened.

"Very intriguing Yagami-san, however, this other note, 'Have red hands' has nothing to do with the hidden message you have found."

What the hell? So does that mean that he's just trying to test how smart I am? Is it that he thinks that Kira would think that there are only four notes not three, so if I infer that there are four, I would be contemplating that I am in fact Kira. So if I just go along with what he says, maybe I can convince him otherwise.

"Well, I can see that you are correct. However, the way I solved it is mere child's play, the fact that this has nothing to do with the Kira case because of the fact that Shinigami don't exist."

"Yes, you are correct, actually, you solved this much faster than Light did. 2.7 sure that you could be Kira." He told me and my anger grew.

"So the percentage went up because I solved a simple puzzle faster than my own brother? That just doesn't make since."

"Of course it doesn't, however, you have proven to me that you are worthy of being on the task force. Congratulations." He told me and my angry face quickly changed into a happy one.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy this makes me." I assured him and he dug into his large ice cream sundae with chocolate, mint, strawberry, and chocolate chip ice cream; whip cream with a strawberry on top, m&ms, sprinkles, and chocolate fudge. My eyes widened at how big his sweet tooth was. "Have you had any cavities?"

He looked up at me and swallowed his scoop of ice cream. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're eating so much ice cream and sweets, I just though that..."

"You want to try it?" He suddenly said.

"Huh?" I asked him and he took a spoonful of the ice cream and pointed it towards me.

"Open up wide and say ahh." He told me and I opened my mouth and he gently put the cold but sweet ice cream in my mouth. Chocolate covered strawberry flavored sweets were my favorite and he picked it out on a whim. It made me blush a bit from the thought of him knowing about me. "So, do you like it?" He asked me and I nodded.

"It's my favorite flavor." I told him with a smile on my face.

"I know." He simply said and I blushed even more.

After L and I finished off the ice cream sundae, even though he could see the embarrassment on my face every time he fed me the ice cream, he still kept on doing it, L waited for his car and watched me as I stood there and waited with him.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." L told me and I looked up at him, and surprisingly even though he slouched when he stood, he was taller than I was.

"Why?"

"You're not as rude as Light is." He joked and I giggled.

"That's for sure." I told him and grimaced when I remembered that I was accused of being Kira.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, trying to comfort me. He turned my head up to look at him and he saw tears forming in my eyes. "As a gentleman, I can't see a lady crying and do nothing about it." He told me and wiped a tear away with his finger.

"What's it gonna take for me to be off the hook?!" I asked him and the car finally showed up. L opened the door and sat in the seat and closed the door. I walked up to the window and he rolled it down.

"Just let things lead its course, soon I won't even accuse you of being Kira, I can tell you that much. See you at headquarters tomorrow, just come with Light." He told me and the car drove away. I smiled as I watched the limo disappear into the horizon.

"Did you see how angry Dad looked when L called him to tell him I was in the task force last night?" I asked Light as we walked towards the task force headquarters.

"Yeah." He said as he laughed. "He was so pissed off. I knew it'd happen though."

"We all knew." I assured my brother.

Light and I walked through the door into the room that was being used for task force operations. Our dad turned around first and angrily looked at me.

"H-Hello Dad, good morning, huh?" I said as I walked quickly over to L and took the seat next to him on the couch. "So, what's on the investigation menu for today?" I asked and L and Light stared at me with distrustful eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked and L sighed before he spoke.

"Light-kun has... as of last night..." L pressed a button on the table before him and an image of a blonde girl with a metal blindfold and restraints strapped on her.

"Wha-What the hell is this?! Ryuga! Let that poor girl go!!" I ordered but he shook his head.

"I am unable to do that Yagami-san, she's suspected of being the second Kira." L answered me and he looked at Light. "And as of last night, Light has told me to put him in confinement as well."

"But, why?!" I ran over to Light and grasped his shirt. "Why did you tell him to do so?! Light, I don't want you to be locked up!" I said as tears started to pour from my eyes.

"No Airi, I have submitted to this because I too believe that I could be Kira. This is to prove if I unconsciously kill or don't kill at all." Light told me and I didn't want to believe a single word he said to me. "Ryuuzaki, please have them take me away." Light said and L nodded for Aizawa and Mogi to take Light to the basement where the prison cell was. I started to run after Light, but my dad caught me and held me back.

"No, Light!!" I shouted and my dad held me firmly in his arms. I turned to L and grimaced feverishly. I was so hurt that I just wanted to strike something. If my family were involved with any of this, I would be the one to suffer and breakdown, and Light, my partner, my friend, my brother; he was wrongfully accused of being Kira. I couldn't believe a single word of it, but it was happening anyways. I walked up to L and turned his seat around and slapped him straight across the face. "I don't care if that makes you suspect me even more, but how dare you! HOW DARE YOU SUSPECT MY FAMILY!!" I shouted and L rubbed his cheek while he thought intently about something.

"I do not suspect you even more for that seeing how he's your family, and in that spilt second when you were angered for Light being suspected as Kira, that was no act. It was a persona completely different from Kira's qualities. I'm sorry Airi-san, but this is something that I have to do because it was requested of me by Light-kun's own free will. I believe that this confinement may tell me that Light is not Kira."

"So... Ryuga, who's the girl?"

"You may have heard of her, she's Misa Amane, a popular model right now. Like I said before, she's being suspected as the second Kira who can kill without a name. She's dangerous if this really is the second Kira." L told me and I nodded.

"Ryuga, I understand fully and completely." I told him after all of my sadness was thrown away and I was calm once again.

Chapter 2: Containment

I paced around the headquarters and pondered everything. It'd been about three weeks since Light was confined and I was starting to believe L's accusation about Light really being Kira. I didn't want to believe it because Light was my brother, but… everything that the situation came down to was the fact that Light Yagami and Misa Amane are in fact Kira and the Second Kira. I suppressed a sniffle as I stared out the window.

"Yagami-san?" L started and I looked at him curiously.

"Yes Ryuuzaki? What is it?" I asked him, trying my hardest to hold back my sadness.

"Is everything all right with you? I mean, even your father went into confinement, even though it was his own choice. Are you truly not in a sad state right now? Can you be that contempt with everything?" He said to me and I looked down to where he couldn't see my face.

"L… are you implying that I'm heartless? That I have no care in the world for my family?"

"N-No… I was not…"

I looked up at him and he flinched back when he saw the tears in my eyes. "THEN STOP SAYING THOSE STUPID IMPLICATIONS!! I AM NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND TAKE ALL OF EVERYTHING YOUR ARE SIGNALLING TOWARDS ME!!" I shouted to him and it took Matsuda and Mogi to keep me from murdering L. he had pissed me off so much, how dare he say such things. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!!"

"Airi-chan, calm down please!" Matsuda told me, but I wouldn't listen and I gripped away from them and swung at L. he calmly caught my hand inches from his cheek.

I gasped and he stared up at me with a sad but calm face.

"Airi-san… please do listen to me when I say I'm sorry. My accusations upset you and I'm glad that you would take a normal human route to the situation we're in right now." L let my hand go gently. "I am truly very sorry for making you sad." L softly said as he turned back towards the TV screen.

"L…" I whispered as I walked away. "Thank you." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Airi-chan let me come with you." Matsuda said and I looked at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks Matsuda. I wish to be alone right now." I said and walked away.

I walked into my house determined about something I really wasn't sure of. I grabbed an apple and walked into my room. I took out my textbook and studied it for a while. _What was it that made me want to go into Light's room? I didn't know why, but I did anyways._

I walked across the hallway and opened the door to his room with the key. He always had his room locked for some reason, guess he liked his privacy. I walked into his room slowly and walked over to his desk. There was this strange presence surrounding me and I was concerned as to what it was. I opened the drawers to his desk, trying to put that presence in the back of my mind and searched to drawers fully. I found that on the top drawer that there was an air passage coming from the creases of the drawer bottom. I lifted it up and my eyes widened as a flame burst from it and burned my hand. I kept my screams and agony in, not wanting my mom or Sayu to come into the room and see the burn. My eyes wept and I walked downstairs and put my hand under cold water. I sniffled still trying to keep the pain from turning into a scream.

I grabbed the first aid kit in the hall closet and took out the gauzes. I put ointment onto the burn and wrapped it in the gauze. I heard a creak in the floorboard behind me and saw Sayu standing there sleepily.

"Onee-chan, why are you still up?" She asked me and I smiled as I hid the bandaged hand.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm tired now, so I'll hit the hay soon. So go back to bed, you have school tomorrow, remember?" I said to her and she smiled.

"Yeah, night onee-chan." She answered and climbed back up the stairs. I sighed with relief that she didn't see the burned hand. I cried even harder knowing that Light had something secret in there that he'd do any means of hiding it, even risking a burned family member.

I walked into class the next morning and was surprised to see L sitting there. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him in my assigned seat. I completely ignored the cutie sitting next to me as I took my pencil and notebook out. I could feel his eyes piercing into my burned hand. He was only paying attention to my burned hand and I tucked it into my skirt as the professor walked into the classroom.

"Okay class, today we will be…" The teacher's voice faded off as I heard L mumble something.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and heard him mumble even more.

"Airi-chan… let me see your hand… please…" He whispered to me and I sighed as I placed the bandaged hand in his. He gently tugged at the bandages and when he saw the burns he was awestruck. "H-How?" He whispered some more.

"A-A fire…" I answered back. I felt his cold touch tighten and it felt good on the burns. I looked at him and his face looked sad.

"Yagami, Ryuga… is there something you would like to share with the class?"

L stood up and raised my hand.

"Yes sir, may I take her to the nurse?" L asked and the class gasped at the burns. The teacher nodded with wide eyes and L lifted me into his arms and ran into the hallway.

"L…L please don't take me to the nurse's office. She'll call my mom and I don't want her to see it yet." I said to him softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking you to the nurse's office Airi-chan. I came here to fetch you actually."

"But… why?" I asked him but he didn't answer. I soon nodded off in the grasp of his arms. _So… warm and nice…_

I woke up to the sight of all of the taskforce. L had taken me back to headquarters and Watari was tending to my burns. When they saw me open my eyes, all of the attention fell to me.

"Airi-chan, how're you feeling?" Matsuda asked me and I nodded.

"I feel better, but…" When I sat up, my hand cringed in pain. "Agh, my hand's not doing me any justice."

"Yagami-san, tell me, how did this really happen?" L asked me as he held me hand constantly. The coolness of his hand was nice as he held it.

"Well, I went into Light's room to find anything that could at least prove that he was innocent until I found this fake bottom to a drawer." I started and L nodded. "Anyways, once I pulled the top off, it sprung into a burst of flames and burned my hand. Then, the fire dispersed as if it had never been there. That's pretty much it." I explained and L let go of my hand as he walked over to the TV and the button box for the intercom.

"Yagami-kun, do you recall a fake bottom to one of your desk drawers?" L asked and Light looked up at the camera.

"N-No. I don't recall anything of it. Why?" He asked.

"Well, it just so happens that Airi-san was burned by your fake drawer that burst into flames. Either you're lying or have deliberately tucked away your memory of it." L interrogated and Light looked insulted.

"I don't remember putting anything dangerous like that in my room!!" Light shouted and L turned the intercom off, but the screen still showed Light yelling hysterically at the camera.

"L, please, it's okay. It's not like this was all done on purpose." I told him and he sighed. He turned to look at me and then looked down. I sat up and stared at the TV screen and sighed as well. "You really do want to be right about Light being Kira, don't you?" I asked and Matsuda gasped.

"Shut up Matsuda." Ide said and Matsuda glared at him. L turned back to me and smiled.

"You see right through me, don't you Yagami-san." L answered and climbed out of his chair and walked over to me. He towered over me and I stared up at him with a straight and firm face.

"You're just too full of pride to admit that you're wrong. You'll find every excuse to accuse Light of being Kira and I can't accept that. It's wrong." I told him and Matsuda hid behind Mogi. L looked at the four other Task Force Members and sighed.

"Go home." He told them and Matsuda was out of the door in three seconds flat. Ide, Mogi, and Aizawa nodded as they walked out of the room. L turned back to me and closed his eyes. "Would you like some tea Airi-san?" He asked politely, apparently he wasn't mad at me anymore. Well too bad, I was going to be stubborn.

"No, but I would like it if you released Light." I answered and L shook his head as he walked over to the teapot.

"No can do Airi-san. This is for the investigation, not for you to get angry about." He told me.

"Well too bad! Light is my brother and he's completely innocent! Stop it with the stupid accusations!!" I shouted to him and he turned around swiftly.

"Airi-san, why'd you even join the Task Force if your emotions were going to get in the way with your intelligence. You've reduced yourself to a meager school girl." He told me and I grimaced at him.

"So having feelings for my family members makes me less intelligent?! Then having a weakness for sugar makes you less intelligent! There's nothing you can do that'll make me quit fighting for my brother's rights, his rights to a free life! You self centered, chauvinistic, prideful piece of crap!! You are the most evil person in the history of wicked people! So up yours L!!" I shouted and he angrily swooped over to me and pinned me against the wall. "R-Ryuuzaki?!" I gasped. He glared angrily into my eyes and I was completely entranced.

"Calling me prideful and self centered is one thing, but calling me evil is prejudice!" He shouted and he sounded hurt. Even if he sounded hurt, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh, like you haven't done something in your life that has hurt others!!" I shouted back and he gasped and loosened his grasp on my arms. "Hurting an injured person is sinful!" I added and he let my arms go. It seemed he had forgotten about my burn, and apparently, so did I. L walked back to his teapot and poured two cups of black tea. "L… forgive me for being so angry towards you. It's just that everything has been so stressful on me."

"It's stressful on everyone Airi-san." He answered and set the teacups down on the coffee table and went to get the sugar bowl. He sat down next to me and poured sugar into his cup. "Sometimes you have to let some steam off, just like now." He said and smiled. I blushed at how true that was. I couldn't believe that I had taken out my anger on L. I bowed before him and his eyes widened.

"Forgive me for being so rude. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I'm so sorry, so so sorry…" I said and he lifted my chin. He smiled down at me and I blushed even more.

"I'm not the only one that got yelled at. I'm sorry for yelling at you as well Airi-san. Now, would you please join me for tea?" He asked and I sat up and stared down at his cup.

"Tea… sugar you mean." I said and he laughed at the sugar filled cup of black tea.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said and I poured a few scoops of sugar into my teacup and took a sip of it.

"You know, when I think about it, Light really could be Kira." I said out of nowhere and L looked at me shocked. "He's so distant when he was home and the desk drawer has some significance to it. There must be many clues in Light's room that could solve this case quickly." I told L and he was awestruck.

"Airi-san, you're accusing your own brother. You do realize that, right?" he told me and I nodded.

"Of course, I'm not some stupid schoolgirl after all." I said and giggled.

"If you have doubts about Light's innocence, then he really could be Kira." L said and I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied as I grasped the teacup tightly. "He's kind of different from the Light I grew up with. It could be that he's becoming an adult and has to start thinking about living on his own but he's too smart to worry about those things. So the only thing I can really think of is that he's hiding a huge secret, like being Kira, from the rest of the world." I paused and L stared at me for a while. "I want to help him, but I'm too afraid to." I finished and set the teacup down on the table and stood up as I grabbed my coat. "I'm sorry L, I must be going home now." I said and he nodded as I walked out of the room.

Chapter 3: Shinigami

I walked into my house at around eleven o' clock at night and entered Light's room cautiously. There had to be something that could be useful for evidence in here. I felt like I was on an excavation and was searching for some kind of mystical jewel. I giggled at one of my childish dreams. "That's too bad…" I said and searched his desk cautiously, afraid of more traps. I reached for the apple I had stuffed in my pocket and went to bite into it but something invisible lifted it out of my hands. I stared at the floating apple that was being eaten away and then it disappeared. I then saw a floating notebook touch my face and I gasped when I saw what was before me. "Y-You're a…" I started and it smiled.

"A Shinigami… why yes, I am. Do you have anymore apples?" It asked but it sounded like he had a male voice so I guess it was a he. I nodded and walked down the stairs and gave him the bag of apples. He took it and started stuffing them down his throat.

"Who are you? Why're you here?" I asked and he looked at me with his creepy red eyes.

"I am the Shinigami Ryuk, and I'm here because I'm bored." He answered and I sighed as I put my hand over my forehead.

"This cannot be happening. And to find that Shinigami are real… wait, you're bored?!" I asked and he chuckled.

"No wonder I came down here, humans are so fascinating." Ryuk commented and suddenly left.

"Stupid Shinigami…" I murmured and decided to give up on searching Light's room for tonight. The Shinigami wore me out just by talking.

"Yagami-san, did you find out anything last night?" L asked me before everyone else arrived. I shook my head but soon remembered the Shinigami.

"Oh, but I met a Shinigami last night…" I said and he stared at me with wide eyes. 'What?"

"In the tapes that the second Kira sent, they mentioned a Shinigami. If you've actually met one face to face, then they must be real…" L figured with himself. He was a human puzzle and I found that very… attractive.

"L… may I be so bold as to say that the Shinigami was in Light's bedroom… if that's the case, it makes Light more of a suspect." I concluded and L nodded.

"Yes, it would. Airi-chan, I cannot assure that Light will be found innocent, but have hope for him." L encouraged and I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied and L turned to the computer.

"There have been no reported killings in over fifty days. Light Yagami is a very high suspect." L confirmed until Matsuda rushed into the room with a newspaper in his hand.

"There have been three killings in one night. Kira's killing again!" He shouted and L and I looked at him with wide eyes. L turned to the intercom and pressed the button to Light's cell.

"Light-kun, there have been no reports of any killings in fifty days. What would you say to this?" He asked him and Light looked at the camera. He looked horrible and I felt the same exact way.

"I… I'm not sure, I don't remember ever killing anyone, but…"

"Then your answer has decided your fate. Tomorrow you will be taken to your execution, you and Misa Amane both." L declared and my eyes widened in shock. L took his finger off of the button and I turned him around violently.

"What do you think you're doing?! There have been three killings all in one night and you're going to send Light to his execution? He's innocent!"

"Not necessarily." L answered and I stared at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

_Airi-chan… I want you to drive Light and Misa Amane to a remote location. Before you take them to their execution, I want you to shoot Light._

L had told me that, but I couldn't refuse it. I drove the car down the freeway and stared at the road calmly. I saw glances from Light in the mirror and I almost wanted to just take him to a different location and free him. But I couldn't, I had a duty to fulfill and I couldn't fail. I stopped the car in an empty lot and found that no car passed by. I turned around to face Light and Misa Amane.

"Y-You're Light's sister right? Then let us go!" Misa begged and I stared at her almost angrily. This girl is supposed to be Light's girlfriend? She's most definitely not his type.

"No… I cannot allow my family relationship to become between me and my duty." I answered and Light stared at me with hurt eyes.

"Airi… please…" He begged and I almost gave in but I pressed the gun L gave me against Light's forehead.

"I'm going to kill you, then myself." I said and loaded the bullet in the chamber. Light stared at the gun with wide eyes and we both started to cry. "Forgive me!" I shouted and pulled the trigger. It made a loud _Boom!_ sound and Light and Misa looked at me with confused eyes.

"A… A blank…" Light murmured and I sighed and I bent over the seat.

"Good job Airi-chan." L's voice said throughout the car and I looked into the mirror with distressed eyes. "You've not only proved to me how useful your acting skills are but that Light and Misa Amane are not Kira and the Second Kira." L said and the two looked at the mirror with wide eyes.

"Thank you…" I replied exhaustedly.

We returned to headquarters and I growled at Misa because she just kept on clinging to Light. I definitely didn't like this girl. I looked into L's eyes and he stared dreamily back at mine.

"Thank you Airi-chan…" He said and went to shake my hand but instead put a pair of handcuffs on my wrist.

"R-Ryuuzaki?! What're you doing?!" I asked and watched as he put the other side of handcuffs on Light's hand. L then put another pair on my other arm and attached the other cuff on his wrist.

"Now I'll have full 24/7 watch on both of you." L told us and our eyes widened.

"Hey! That's just wrong!" Misa complained as she attached herself to Light's arm. "How am Light and I supposed to go on dates."

"Airi-chan and I will go along as well."

"But what if we want to kiss?" _Why'd he want to kiss you?_

"Then you'd have to do it in front of us." L answered bluntly.

"L… why do you need to watch over me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you that I still suspect you to be Kira." He told me and I glared at him angrily.

"That's convenient. What else did you forget to tell me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I think that's it." He answered and I sighed.

"I really hate you, you know that?" I said and he chuckled in disbelief.

It was just L, Light, and I later that night and he had Watari make us dinner. I didn't even want to think about the fact that we have to sleep in the same bed. Go to the bathroom with each other, take showers together.

"L, are these cuffs really necessary?" I heard Light ask him as he piled sugar cubes in his tea. He stared up at us with his dark eyes.

"Not when were sleeping or for toiletries." He told us and I sighed with relief. He stared into my eyes and smiled. "You are a lady and I am a gentleman, so I shall treat you in a very manner like milieu." He told me and walked over to unlock the handcuff on my hand and then his. "Does this please you now?" He asked me and I nodded embarrassed for thinking those dirty thoughts. "1.2 sure you're Kira." He said out of the blue and smiled at me as he drank his extremely sweet tea. I reached out for the tea as sweetly as I could and he smiled even more as he stood up to pass the cup to me. Our hands touched and a sudden sensation went through my body. Light looked at us in shock. He was surprised that I had wanted to drink L's tea, even though I had tried all of L's sweet foods ever since the day I met him.

I took a sip of it and I got a sudden rush of energy. "Now I know why you can stay up so late." I joked and he laughed. I stared at his lips and blushed as I shook away my thoughts. _I can't believe that I was going to ask if I could kiss him!! What's wrong with me tonight!?_ I thought and silently gave the sugar tea back to L, but this time I didn't want to touch his hands again and I accidentally dropped the glass cup and it shattered everywhere and the hot tea splashed onto my shirt. I screamed in agony as the tea burned my skin. L hurriedly grabbed a towel and tore my shirt off to get to the hot tea seeping into my now red skin. Light stared embarrassedly at me as he saw L press the towel against my chest. He wiped the tea from my skin and patted my head. "I-I'm sorry L, I didn't mean to..." I started and he pecked me on the forehead.

"You're so animated. You almost gave me a heart attack." He said to me as he giggled and I smiled.

"L, I-I'm tired, can I go to bed?" I asked him and he nodded. I went to stand up but instead he lifted me up and carried me to the room we were sharing. Light followed us and stared at me like a mother bird would to her chick. L laid me on the bed and then walked into the bathroom. I looked at Light as I put my nightgown on. "Light… what's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed as he looked back at me.

"I didn't know that you and L had such a wondrous relationship." Light said and my eyes widened.

"What relationship? Light, it's purely just friendly conversation. I feel nothing like that for L." I said as I stood next to my brother. "And what about you and that Misa girl? She seems really interested but you have no clue as to how you met her." I commented and he sighed.

"I don't even love her… she's a nuisance but I don't want to hurt her feelings because she's a girl." Light answered and I calmed down.

"Do you understand my situation Light? Ryuuzaki and I do not have such a relationship, we're not even friends. How could I like him if we're not friends?" I told him and climbed into bed.

L stood against the door and listened to Airi talk to Light.

"Ryuuzaki and I do not have such a relationship, we're not even friends. How could I like him if we're not friends?" she said and it soon became quiet.

_I… I thought that…_ L started to think but shook his head. _It doesn't matter. I don't need friends._

"Ryuuzaki, I found out who's killing." Light told L and his interest was stirred.

"Really, who is it Light?"

"It's someone within the Yotsuba Company. They have a meeting every Friday night, probably discussing who to kill next." Light answered him. L nodded and sat back down next to me.

"If I'm assuming correctly, they're only doing this to raise their stocks. Find the greediest one and there's your candidate." I told them and we all looked up information on all of the head executives of Yotsuba. I threw the papers up and sighed. "Whelp, I give up, there's no way we can find Kira this way. Sorry, I feel like a total ditz today." I truthfully said and L and Light stared at me.

"It's okay Airi, I understand your insight on the subject of greediness. It was a good suggestion, but I have to wonder if neither of these people are Kira. They could just be his pawns." L suggested to me and I looked down.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry again." I then looked up suddenly remembering something. I turned to Matsuda and he blushed. "Matsu, since you're Misa's manager, you should go and be with Misa. She's doing a movie right?" I said to him and he stood up straight and nodded his head. "Well, what're you waiting for, go and join her." I told him and he instantly headed out the door.

"You just wanted him to stop staring huh?" Light said to me and I nodded with a smile on my face.

"How'd you guess?" I added and giggled. "Well, I'm going to go get some tea…" I said as I started to walk towards the pot of tea, but I was stopped. I turned around and glared at Light and L who just stood there.

"What?" Light asked and I growled and raised the chains of the handcuffs.

"How am I supposed to move if I'm stuck to you two bozos!" I shouted and they finally got it as they walked with me. I poured the tea and started to put in a lot of sugar cubes without thinking about it.

"Airi… is everything okay?" My father asked me and I looked at him curiously.

"Of course, why?"

"Well… you just put eight sugar cubes into your tea. Isn't that a bit too much?" He asked me and I stared at the tea.

"I guess it's a force of habit." I commented and gulped.

"_How could I like him if we're not friends?"_ I remembered from what I said last night. _That wasn't a lie, so why does it seem like one?_ I asked myself and sighed as we walked back over to the computers.

Ever since L had handcuffed us three together, we moved to a completely different headquarters. This one was filled with many computers so all of us could work at fast speeds. The security was a bit much, but I thought it was kind of funny when Aizawa walked through the doors with nothing on but his underwear because the sensors kept on sensing metal. And it was strange when I walked around the room with Light and L. Ryuk was always there, it seemed like he was watching me closely.

I sat next to L and looked at his sugar cube city. I was so tempted to take one off and eat it. Ever since I met L I had such a giant sweet tooth and I couldn't help it. It kind of felt like detective peer pressure, or because of the fact that he was so hot made me want to get closer to him. Okay… scratch that last one. Yes, it was very true that I was attracted to him but I mean… he's like ten years older than me.

"Airi-chan… is there something wrong?" L asked me out of the blue and I blushed as I looked at his cute face. Ever since I told Light that last night I couldn't help but think that what I said wasn't true.

"I have an idea." I said and whispered it to L. he looked at me in surprise and smiled.

"I agree. It's a brilliant idea. Light-kun, I would like you to go on a date with Misa-san tonight." L said and Light's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because, she's in love with you, at least you could try to return her feelings." L suggested and Light sighed.

"I… I guess." Light said in defeat and L smirked.

"You two will be under surveillance, and Airi and I will not be accompanying you." L informed Light and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do to Airi?" Light shouted as he stood up angrily.

"Light…" I started but he ignored me.

"She's only fifteen, if you try something on her so help me I'll…"

"Light!" I screamed and everyone looked at me in shock. "Stop this. There is nothing going on between L and I. So calm down." I told him and he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, I was out of line." Light said and I stared at him in worry.

"You don't have to worry about me so much. L and I will be just fine, now, when you're on your date with Misa, try to see if you can get anything out of her that might place her as the Second Kira." I told him and he nodded and smiled.

"Will you really be all right?"

"Light!" I shouted and he turned back towards his computer.

"Airi-chan, can I ask you something about this?" L said as he motioned me closer to him. I had been watching over Light and Misa's date, but I couldn't help but feel like this was a date between L and I. He made me look at an analysis of the Yotsuba groups funding. "It seems you were right about the fact that they were doing this for money." L explained and I blushed when I could feel this warm touch of his arm on mine and his breath smelt like strawberries even though he wasn't eating any. "Airi-chan?"

"Um… I'm going to go get some strawberries." I said and got up. I was happy that he didn't make me have the handcuffs on during the night, or for toiletries. I reached for the strawberries in the fridge and sighed as I felt how hot my head was. _Being with him alone like this is making me so warm. Why does this happen to me? _I asked myself and put the strawberries in a bowl. I searched the cabinets for sugar until I heard someone step onto the linoleum flooring. L owned all this apartment building, but we only used the top penthouse. Everything about this apartment was luxurious and L could afford all of it. I turned around to see L standing there and he smiled.

"You look like you could use a hand." He said and stood behind me as he reached for the sugar. His body touched mine and I blushed deep red. He grasped the container of sugar and handed it to me. "Here you go, but you have to share."

I stared at him with a smirk on my face. "No, I was going to hawk it down by myself." I joked and he chuckled. I smiled back until I saw Ryuk standing there behind us. I glared at him and he chuckled. "Go away Ryuk!!" I shouted and L stared at me confused.

"Who's Ryuk, Airi-chan?"

"Uh… um, he's the uh…"

"Go ahead and say it. I'm a Shinigami." Ryuk told me and I growled at him. I reached for an apple and threw it at him.

"Eat that and go away!!" I shouted and he obeyed. L's eyes widened in fright when he saw the floating apple.

"Airi-chan?"

"Ryuk is the Shinigami I told you about. He was just there." I said and he looked scared. "L… are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah, just let me go rest my head." He said and walked into the bedroom and watched Light and Misa again. I followed him into the room with the strawberries and sugar and sat down next to him. I offered the bowl of strawberries to him but he refused. I was surprised because he'd never refused sweets before, or strawberries. I sighed because I knew I couldn't get through to him, so I instead searched through the executives of Yotsuba. I researched their profiles some more and it became clear to me.

"I-I found him. This is the killer." I said and L's attention diverted to the computer screen. My cell phone then rang and I answered it in a rush.

"A-Airi-chan, I'm in trouble." I heard Matsuda's voice on the other end.

"What's wrong Matsu?"

"I'm at Yotsuba and they're having a meeting. What do I do if they find me?" He asked me and I handed the phone to L.

"Follow my instructions Matsuda-san." L told him and gave him the instructions. I connected our cameras with the Yotsuba cameras and we could see Matsuda in a small conference room with two shady looking guys. Matsuda kept on yammering about Misa being on their label and how it would make them more money. L called Light and told him to tell Misa to go to Yotsuba quickly. Light drove her there and Misa met with them and got Matsuda out of there. "Now, he'll take them to a party with Misa as their hostess and fake his death. Then Kira will have no chance of killing Matsuda." L told me and I nodded.

"What'd I miss!" Light called and I sighed as I saw my brother rush through the door.

"Matsuda's going to fake his death. We need to get in our places." I said and we put on our disguises.

I knocked on the door and Misa answered it with a smile on her face. "Airi!! Took you long enough!" Misa called in a cute voice and I blushed in embarrassment when Matsuda stared at my short outfit that matched Misa and the rest of the models. "It's show time girly." Misa whispered and I nodded when I sat between Matsuda and the guy who I discovered was the killer.

"Airi-chan, you look soooo cute!!" Matsuda chimed and I blushed in embarrassment, especially knowing that L and Light were watching this.

"Airi-chan, why?" Light cried and L blushed at the computer screen.

"Matsuda, I think you've had a little too much to drink." I said and he shook his head and sprung up out of his seat.

"No way! I feel just like a new baby!" Matsuda shouted pretending to be drunk. He walked over to the ledge and climbed onto the scaffolding.

"Matsuda!!" I shouted and he laughed before he lost his footing. We all rushed to see where he went and saw a body on the street. I smirked at Misa because we both knew that he was safe.

"Well, I guess we don't have to kill him." I heard one of the members whisper and grimaced. _Too bad for you that he's not dead._ The Yotsuba guys left and Misa and I sighed.

"I now feel sorry for you." I told her and she smiled.

"You didn't do half bad." She cheered and I smiled. _Maybe this chick isn't that bad. _I walked down to the "ambulance" and met up with L and Light.

"Wow, do I feel dirty." I said and L blushed deep red. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing Airi-chan. C'mon, let's get back to headquarters." L suggested and helped me into the ambulance. ­­­­­­­­­­­I gasped at the pain from my hand. L stared at me with wide eyes and turned my hand over. "It's pretty bad today." L said and Light peeked over his shoulder and saw the burn.

"A-Airi… how'd this…" Light started but when he saw me stare into L's eyes softly, he backed down. He knew that something was mutual between L and I and we couldn't hide it anymore.

"Yeah, it seems so. I'll put some ointment on it when we get back." I said and L reached in the first aid kit and pulled out a dry ice pack. He shook it up and it became icy cold. He pressed it against my palm and the cooling sensation made me shudder. L's eyes widened when he realized it.

"I'll uh… just go sit up front with my dad." Light said and let L and I be.

"Are you cold Airi-chan?" He asked me and I nodded as I shivered. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. His body was so warm and I felt safe by his side. "This is wrong…" He whispered to where Light and my dad couldn't hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're ten years younger than I but I can't help but…" He started and I blushed deeply. "Ah, never mind." He said and dropped the topic. I breathed in deeply and drifted slowly to sleep.

"I understand…" I whispered and fell asleep.

L smiled at Airi and held her tightly in his arms. _Why do I feel like this? I should be focused on the case but… Airi-chan… you are so amazing that I can't help myself._ L thought and pressed his lips lightly against her forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

Chapter 4: Death Note

"So, Misa Misa is now part of Yotsuba's label?" Matsuda asked but I shook my head.

"No, she has to go through the interview today." I told Matsuda and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Last night was so exhilarating. And it was so cool to see you in that outfit Airi-chan." Matsuda said without thinking. I blushed in embarrassment and L, Light, and my dad all growled at him. "Uh… sorry?" He said nervously and slouched into the couch's cushion.

"Mogi, make sure you keep your eye on Misa. She's kind of ditzy today." I said into the phone and Mogi agreed. I hung the phone up and stared at the surveillance camera in the conference room. Misa sat there and answered their questions.

"I can't believe you let Misa do this?" Light threw at L.

"Well, there was no way I was going to let Airi-chan go." L returned and it was hard to focus on what was really important.

"You're such a chauvinist or rather you just favor Airi because she just so happens to be smart."

"Why should it concern you?" L retaliated and Light growled at him. He swung his fist at L and hit him across the face. My eyes widened when L returned the punch with a foreign styled kick. It sent Light flying across the terminal and I didn't know what to do. Light got back up and the handcuffs pulled me down when L went down.

"Oof!!" I gasped and the two boys rushed to my side.

"Are you all right Airi-chan?"

"Airi, I'm sorry." they said crowding around me and I sighed.

"Would you two stop fighting and just pay attention to what's really important?"

"Airi, Ryuuzaki! Misa's gone missing!" Mogi shouted on the phone's input to the speakers.

"What are you saying Mogi? How'd this happen?" L asked him and Mogi sighed.

"She disguised herself as a nurse and snuck away when I wasn't looking. She went with one of the members of Yotsuba." Mogi explained and I knew exactly who it was.

"Let's just pray that Misa can figure things out on her own." I said and L and Light sighed in agreement.

"Misa's back and I have evidence!!" She screamed in excitement and Light rushed to her in haste, not realizing that L and I were attached to him.

"Misa, what were you thinking? How could you do such a thing?!" Light questioned and Misa stared down at the floor softly.

"But…" she started and held her cell phone out. "I have evidence."

'Kira? Yeah, I guess you could say that I am Kira.'

'Prove it to me.' We heard Misa's voice.

'Okay, you see this man on the screen. He'll die in forty seconds of a heart attack.' He said and we heard a scream of agony come from the speaker. 'See, I'm the real thing.' He told Misa and she pressed the button turning her phone off.

"Misa thought she did good."

"You did Misa-chan, you did really good." I praised her, now that I was able to be fully certain that he was Kira. "You should get some sleep. Light…" I said and L unlocked Light's handcuff. "Go and stay with Misa." I told him and he stared at me like I was crazy, but he obeyed.

"Wow Airi-chan, that was amazing, Light listened to you without objecting." Matsuda said, trying to praise me for a compliment.

"Go home Matsu." I said and he fell over nothing. He then stood up and the rest of the taskforce followed him out the door.

"Airi-chan…?" L said behind me and I turned around to see a curious looking L.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Well, we always have dinner." I replied. I knew what he was pointing at, but I wanted to see how far he would go to actually ask me up front about it.

"Yes, but this time it's different." He started to explain and I looked at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me, as in a date." He asked me and I blushed by the fact that he actually came out and said it.

"Sure, it's sounds like fun." I answered and he escorted me upstairs to the dining hall. Light and Misa were nowhere to be found and I sighed in relief.

Throughout dinner L wouldn't stop staring at me and I was curious as to why he wouldn't stop. Was there something on my face? I asked myself as I traced over the lines of my face.

"Airi-chan, tell me, what are your views of girls dating men older than them?" He asked as I snuck a sugar cube in my mouth.

"How old?" I asked him curiously, even though I knew perfectly well what he was talking about, or rather whom.

"Ten years older." He answered and it concluded my suspicions. I smiled as I stared at his cute face.

"L, to me, if the girl and the man are deeply in love it doesn't bother me." I told him and his face lit up happily, although he tried to hide it. Minutes passed by and I tried my hardest of something to say to break the awkward silence. "May I ask you something?" I asked him and his attention was stirred away from his strawberry sundae.

"Sure."

"Are you in love with me?" I asked him and his eyes widened in shock. "If you are then I'm perfectly fine with that." I added and he finally figured out what I was meaning.

"Airi…-chan…"

"I know what you are trying to ask me and the answer is yes, I am…" I stuttered, trying to say it aloud. "In love with you…" I finished and blushed deeply from the fact that I'd said it. "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me." I said as I stood up quickly. However, L grabbed my hand before I could get any further.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good with these kind of feelings, I don't know how to express them properly. Nevertheless, I… yes I am…" He tried explaining and I sighed. "It's true and I'm glad that you feel the same way." He admitted and I smiled in relief. I turned around and saw L kneeling on the floor, begging me to stay. "I'd do anything, even give up the Kira case, just to be with you." He added and my eyes widened. The case meant everything to him. He really wanted to catch Kira and put him to justice, and the fact that he would throw that away just to be with me… well, it made me really happy.

"Thank you." I replied and he looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm glad." I added and he smiled up at me. "Now stand up you big dummy." I joked and he obeyed, kind of like Light always does. We stared at each other awkwardly. "Now what do we do?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Do you want to kiss…?" He suggested nervously and I slowly nodded. We leaned in towards each other and almost made lip contact until the door swung open.

"Airi!! Ryuuzaki!!" Light screamed and we freaked because we were in trouble now.

"I… I can explain Light." I pleaded but he didn't want to hear of it. He threw a punch at L and hit him square across the face. He retaliated with a kick and I sighed because this was a repeat from earlier today. I tried to intervene and stop them but just ended up being thrown on the floor again.

"Airi!!" They both shouted as they rushed to my side. I sighed angrily at both of them.

"If you two can't get along, even for my sake, then don't even think of talking to me!!" I shouted as I stomped into the bedroom and locked the door. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but still, they wouldn't stop fighting and I was fed up with it. I climbed into bed and blushed deeply from the memory of L and I almost kissing. _We were right there too!!_

"Airi's right, we do need to stop fighting. It's too out of control." L said and Light nodded.

"Yeah. She's done so much for this case and for us that we've been ignoring her wishes." Light added and L stared at him skeptically.

"You mean you have."

"Wha!!"

"Hear me out. Airi came here to solve this case, right?" He asked him and Light nodded. "And she got that desire, but ended up fabricating another. One, she wanted both of us to get along, and two, she wanted her and I to be together. Egotistical, I recognize that, but I want to award her those two uncomplicated wishes, don't you?" L asked Light and he nodded.

"Of course, she's my little sister." Light agreed and they both smiled. "Truce?"

"Truce." L agreed quietly, he smiled and they stood up from the floor.

"I think… I'll stay with Misa tonight." Light told him and L's eyes widened. Light started for the door, but stopped and looked back at L. "But if you do more than kiss her so help me I'll…" He threatened and L chuckled.

"Don't be bothered." L reassured him and Light walked out the door. L walked over to the table and cleared off the dishes and brought them to Watari. "Thank you, I'll be retiring to my bed now." L told him and knocked on the door. "Airi-chan… can you please unlock the door?" He asked me and I got up slowly and unlocked the door. I opened it and stared up at L with red cheeks. "I'm going to take a shower, you should get some sleep." He suggested and I nodded as I returned to the safety of my bed. L walked into the bathroom with a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and I sat in my bed as I thought about what I should do in a situation like this. L and I were… alone… together and it felt awkward that we slept in the same room. It felt weird without Light in the room with us. I sighed and stood up, not really knowing where I was going. Somehow, I found myself standing in the bathroom and facing the silhouette of L behind the curtain. His body form was amazing for someone who ate sweets all the time and just sat at his seat all day long. He most likely had a very fast metabolism. "Airi-chan…?" He asked through the curtain and I looked up from the floor and back at the curtain. I had somehow found my way to the toilet seat and sat on the cover, waiting for a response that I didn't think I'd receive.

"Yes?" I asked after a long pause. I watched as L slowly pulled the curtain away so I could see his head peep out of the shower. He stared at me with his tender eyes and I sighed.

"Can you hand me my towel?" He asked and I was surprised because I thought he would complain about me being in the bathroom with him. But then again, he didn't really care about personal stuff so… I stood up and grasped the towel lightly. I walked over to him slowly and he shut the shower off. "Thanks." He responded as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and my eyes widened embarrassedly. "What?" He asked but I didn't reply. L was so sexy, his body was the body every girl wanted to see and it was standing there, face to face with me and the owner was actually in… love with… me. L reached out for me and pressed his hand lightly against my cheek. "Like I said before, I'm not use to this feeling. So tell me what to do and I won't hesitate to do so." He told me and I blushed deeply. I pressed myself against his wet body and he chuckled as he patted my head. "I… Airi…" He stuttered and I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. He stared at me confused and I blushed as I looked away.

"I… couldn't handle it anymore… I…" I mumbled and he smiled before he pressed his lips against mine. This time I actually lingered there, just enjoying his touch. I grasped his cheeks lightly and pressed my lips against his harder. The kiss was kind of awkward, but the feeling was there, nothing about this was natural to us and it felt great to discover the wonders of this feeling we have between one another. I pulled away and gasped for breath. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

L walked out of the bathroom with his pajamas on and I stared at him in the dark. He sauntered over to his bed quietly and I kept my focus on him and only him. He sighed as he lied on the bed and I stared at him softly. I kneeled over on the side of his bed and he stared at me curiously. "Can I… sleep here?" I asked him in a soft whispered and I could swear that he was blushing a deep red. "I… it's lonely without Light and I…" He chuckled lightly and held a strand of my hair in his hand.

"Not tonight… I promised him I wouldn't do anything but kiss you." L said and my eyes widened when I remembered that he had promised such a thing.

"O… kay…" I mumbled and laid back down in my bed. I heard a shuffling noise come from his bed and I soon felt the warmth of his lips against my forehead.

"I'm sorry…. He whispered to me and I blushed as I closed my eyes tightly.

"So, are you sure this is liable evidence? Is Kyosuke Higuchi really Kira?" L asked me and I nodded completely sure of myself. I looked away quickly when we made eye contact. Ever since last night, I couldn't look at L for at least ten seconds before turning away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm completely one hundred percent sure of it." I answered and stared at the computer screen. I adjusted the headset and pressed the voice button. "Okay, he's entering the company's office, get ready." I ordered and Mogi and Aizawa nodded at the camera. "Matsu… it's almost time, be prepared." I told him and heard him grunt. I looked back at the screen that had the homely looking Higuchi searching the filing desk for Matsuda's name. I smirked because it was no use. Higuchi walked out of the office and Mogi and Aizawa followed him as they drove down the freeway. I looked at the camera that was placed inside his car. "Is that… a notebook he's writing in?!" I shouted and everyone's attention was focused on the hand writing in the notebook. "He's writing Matsu's name in it, is that how he kills?!" He asked and we glanced at the screen with Matsuda's silhouette on it. I waited for something to happen but nothing did and when I glanced at the screen with Higuchi on it my eyes widened. "Matsu he's coming to the studio! Everyone, take your places!!" I shouted and L, Light, and I rushed to the helicopter. Watari sat in the seat of the flying machine and reached out for my hand. I took it and got in. I sat between L and Light and stared determined out the windshield. We followed the speeding car and shone the spotlight on Higuchi. "Kyosuke Higuchi, get out of the car, you have been placed under arrest!" I shouted into the speaker. He spun out when there was a dead end from all of the police cars. He was trapped and I smirked because we had won. He hadn't even been able to reach Matsuda at Sakura TV. Higuchi steeped out of the car with the notebook in his hands. He stared up at me and I could see a pair of red eyes staring back at me. I gasped and L had Watari shoot at his hand. It knocked the pen out of his hand and he collapsed onto the ground in pain. I sighed in relief and smiled up at L. "Thanks." I said and he nodded

My dad held the gun at his temple and threatened him. "How have you been killing?!" He ordered and Higuchi glanced at the notebook. He then slowly reached into his pocket and pulled at gun out, but instead of pointing it at my dad, he pointed it at himself. I then saw Ryuk stand next to Higuchi and he was laughing at something. "This human is so boring." He said. One of the policemen handed the notebook to L and he gasped in fright.

"What?" I asked as I touched the notebook. I saw a white Shinigami standing next to Ryuk and it looked like a she… kind of. Light stared at me curiously. I handed the notebook to him and watched the scene fall apart before my eyes. He screamed in fright for a little bit and sighed as reality fell back onto his shoulders.

"I'm fine." He told me and looked back at Higuchi. Within forty seconds, Higuchi had died from a heart attack. I gasped in fright and L held me tightly against him.

"At least it's over." L thanked and I nodded.

"Let's examine this." I suggested and everyone nodded. "_a name written in this note shall die._" I read all the rules out loud and gasped when I finished. "He who's name is written shall die? That's… that's just horrible. This is one of the most dangerous weapons in history." The others nodded in agreement. "What shall we do with it?" I asked and Light pondered over it.

"Lock it up." He suggested and I stared at the notebook in concern.

"But, the note says that if you don't use this note in thirteen days of touching it, you'll die. I've touched it, L has, and so have you Light." I argued and he gulped.

"Then… I'm not sure."

"Test it." L recommended and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"L…"

"I'll do it, if I don't die within thirteen days, then the note it void and doesn't work." He said and my eyes widened.

"I guess, if you would, but what does that leave Airi and I? We've both touched it as well."

"I am well aware of that, however, if it is void, which I believe it is, then we won't have to worry." He reassured me and I nodded because there was nothing I could say to change his mind. "Anyways, let us all get some sleep tonight. See you tomorrow." L said and everyone left to go home.

"Light?" I asked as my brother started to walk out the door to go home, since L had let us free. "May I stay here with L?" I asked and his eyes widened.

His stare then softened and he smiled. "Go ahead, you're very responsible, both of you, I trust you." He told me and I smiled in a reply as Light walked out of headquarters. I turned towards L as he placed the Death Note in a safe.

"I'm gonna go head upstairs." I said and he nodded as I sauntered lightly up the glass steps. I walked into our bedroom and searched my suitcase. I didn't have a clean nightgown and I sighed sadly. I glanced at L's dresser and pulled out one of his many white t-shirts. I measured it up to my body and shrugged at its hugeness compared to my skinny body. I stripped my clothes off and let the shirt fall over my skin. It was baggy, but I looked good in his shirt. I sat on L's bed and laid down on it. _Even his sheets smell like him… strawberries…_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

L walked into the bedroom and his eyes widened when he saw Airi lying on his bed. He smiled as he walked slowly over to her. He pet her head and she slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay…" She said with a sleepy voice. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Airi asked him and he blushed. "Light said that I'm responsible and I don't expect us to do anything, I just want to lie with you tonight." She told him and all he could do was smile. He got in bed next to her and she cuddle in his arms. He brushed the bangs away from her eyes and she kissed his bottom lip lightly. "Good night." Airi told him exhaustedly and he smiled in return.

okay, so this is the first part of the story. this story does follow the events of death note, but it's a little different in the results because of Airi's influence on all the characters. like... Light's ov erprotectiveness of his sister and L's love of her. HE NEVER EVEN FALLS FOR ANYONE IN THE REAL STORY!! so yeah, i hope u like it and i'll add the rest as soon a i write it.


End file.
